What If
by livefortoday28
Summary: umm well this is my own alternate version of what happened after ROTS. yeah well padme is alive. and thats about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah," Padme gasped, "just another nightmare." Ever since Anakin had turned to the dark side and nearly killed her she had been having a lot of nightmares about it. Padme shook off the blankets, got up and went to the sitting room and stared out into Corusant's morning.

"Oh, Milady I heard you scream. Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" See Threepio asked.

"No Threepio, I'm fine," she said.

"Oh well alright," Threepio replied as he walked away.

Padme had given Luke and Leia away for their safety. Luke was with Owen and Beru Lars on Tatonine. Leia was living with a former senator like herself Bail Organa and his wife on Alderran. Padme knew they were both safe because Obi-wan Kenobi, former Jedi was living in Tatonine and he contacted Padme every so often. Same as Bail did. _Why do I feel so guilty for giving them away???_ Padme asked herself.

Ever since the_ Emperor_ Palpatine had announced the beginning of the _Empire, _she had basically quit, she really had no choice in the matter. She was presumed dead; they really had just made a copy of her and killed it for her safety. _I would've quit even if I wasn't presumed dead,_ she thought.

All of this sudden See Threepio came up to her again, she hadn't noticed until he said,

"Oh, milady I'm sorry to disturb you but Obi-Wan Kenobi is contacting you on the comlink. He says it's urgent!"

"Obi-wan?" Padme asked. She hadn't talked to him in months.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm coming," Padme said as she dashed to the next room.

"Obi-wan!?!? Are you okay? How's Luke? Did something happen?"

"No I'm fine, so is Luke." _She needs to calm down a little bit, Obi-wan wondered._

"Well, what is it then?"

"Ummm… I don't know how to tell you this but Darth Vader knows you're still alive." Obi-wan replied.

"What? No!"

"I'm sorry but it would be best if you stay where you are."

"No. What about Luke and Leia? Does he know about them?"

"I'm not sure. But I heard he found Ahsoka and he's going after her."

"No."

"Milady just stay calm and on Corasant."

"No no no! I'm going to find Ahsoka before he does and if I die I'll die trying."

"Padme, no, if you do then let me come with you."

"Fine," Padme said flatly.

"Really?" _Wow she gave in,_ Obi-wan thought.

"Yes. Be on the rendezvous point on Naboo by tomorrow morning."

"Alright see you there."_ But I'll need a transport, _he worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan rushed to the Mos Eisley spaceport on Tatoine. _I'll have to buy a ship from someone who's dumb enough to sell me one, _Obi-wan thought,_ no there's no time for that I'll just use my mind tricks!_ As he approached the obnoxiously loud cantina he headed toward a table when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Ben come here!" It was Ogallum Mafrey, his least favorite space slug.

"Hello there Ogallum," he tried to sound as polite as he could be.

"Did ya hear what the Empire is Building."

"No. What?"

"A sp- space st-ttttation the size of a mooooon!" Ogallum stuttered a little.

Ogallum was probably drunk. _Hey maybe I could steal his ship!_ Obi-wan thought.

"Oh, wow." He tried to sound interested.

"Uh Huh I heard it couldddd bloooow up an entire planet!!" Ogallum's raised his voice to put the emphasis on it.

"You will give me your ship," Obi-wan said waving his fingers in front of Ogallum.

"I will give you my ship," the greenish-grayish alien replied sleepily.

"You will put the key code card in my hand," Obi-wan demanded slyly.

"I will put the key code card in your hand," the alien placed the card in Obi-wan's hand.

"You will go home and relax."

"I will go home and relaxed."

As Obi-wan ran to O gallum's ship he heard a thud. He turned around and Ogallum had collapsed. _No time to help the green space slug now, don't worry Padme I'll be there soon, _he just as he reached the ship.

_What a piece of junk! _He thought running up the ramp. _This better be worth it!_

"I'll be on Naboo in no time," Obi-wan assured himself, "if I could pilot this thing. Where's Anakin when I need him." He thought about how much he missed his dear friend they were nearly brothers. Also how hard it must be for Padme to go on like that.

_Where is he???_ Padme asked herself. She was standing next to artoo deetoo asking artoo every few minutes if there was anything coming into the atmosphere. Finally there was a pile of junk space cruiser landing. Or trying to.

"For stars sake what kind of maniac wouldn't know how to land??" Padme asked to nobody in particular, "Wait is that Obi-wan?"

Artoo beeped and blipped a happy tune, and sure enough Obi-wan was walking down the ramp. Padme ran up to him and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're late," Padme pointed out.

"Better late then never," he replied as they walked up the ramp to the Naboo cruiser.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes, "I was beginning to think you crashed."

"HEY!!"

"You never were a good pilot. Well not as good as Ana-," Padme quickly changed the subject, "Do you know where Ahsoka went after she was expelled?"

"I believe," Obi-wan paused; they were sitting in the cockpit preparing for lift off, "she went to Azure." His voice was shaky and his face was expressionless.

"Oh. Obi-wan you don't have to come with. I would understand," Padme replied her voice filled with sorrow. She could hear Artoo whistle a sad tune in the background.

"No. I'm fine." The truth was he wasn't fine. His one and only love Siri Tachi died on that planet years ago. Obi-wan still remembers that day perfectly. A bounty hunter named Magus killed her. Padme and Anakin were there. He touched his utility belt, she was still with him. While dying she gave him her warming crystal. _'No. yours'_ she had sad and dropped into his hand.

"Alright. Azure here we come. Coordinates locked Artoo?" Padme said snapping Obi-wan back into reality.

Artoo beeped.

"Here we go." She shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah," Padme gasped, "just another nightmare." Ever since Anakin had turned to the dark side and nearly killed her she had been having a lot of nightmares about it. Padme shook off the blankets, got up and went to the sitting room and stared out into Corusant's morning.

"Oh, Milady I heard you scream. Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" See Threepio asked.

"No Threepio, I'm fine," she said.

"Oh well alright," Threepio replied as he walked away.

Padme had given Luke and Leia away for their safety. Luke was with Owen and Beru Lars on Tatonine. Leia was living with a former senator like herself Bail Organa and his wife on Alderran. Padme knew they were both safe because Obi-wan Kenobi, former Jedi was living in Tatonine and he contacted Padme every so often. Same as Bail did. _Why do I feel so guilty for giving them away???_ Padme asked herself.

Ever since the_ Emperor_ Palpatine had announced the beginning of the _Empire, _she had basically quit, she really had no choice in the matter. She was presumed dead; they really had just made a copy of her and killed it for her safety. _I would've quit even if I wasn't presumed dead,_ she thought.

All of this sudden See Threepio came up to her again, she hadn't noticed until he said,

"Oh, milady I'm sorry to disturb you but Obi-Wan Kenobi is contacting you on the comlink. He says it's urgent!"

"Obi-wan?" Padme asked. She hadn't talked to him in months.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm coming," Padme said as she dashed to the next room.

"Obi-wan!?!? Are you okay? How's Luke? Did something happen?"

"No I'm fine, so is Luke." _She needs to calm down a little bit, Obi-wan wondered._

"Well, what is it then?"

"Ummm… I don't know how to tell you this but Darth Vader knows you're still alive." Obi-wan replied.

"What? No!"

"I'm sorry but it would be best if you stay where you are."

"No. What about Luke and Leia? Does he know about them?"

"I'm not sure. But I heard he found Ahsoka and he's going after her."

"No."

"Milady just stay calm and on Corasant."

"No no no! I'm going to find Ahsoka before he does and if I die I'll die trying."

"Padme, no, if you do then let me come with you."

"Fine," Padme said flatly.

"Really?" _Wow she gave in,_ Obi-wan thought.

"Yes. Be on the rendezvous point on Naboo by tomorrow morning."

"Alright see you there."_ But I'll need a transport, _he worried.


	4. Chapter 4

"Approaching Azure," the monitor announced.

"Prepare to land," Padme said.

The whole trip everyone had been silent. As they were landing they saw a building shaped like the Jedi Temple.

"What is that?" Padme questioned.

"It looks like a replica of the Jedi Temple," Obi-wan replied not sure if it was a hallucination or not.

"Let's go explore."

"I think we should go back to Naboo."

"Obi-wan, I came all this way to find Ahsoka and that's what I'm going to do! If you don't want to come you can just stay here!"

"Fine. Let's go," Obi-wan wasn't up for arguing, he followed Padme as she ran off the ship.

They saw people dressed in Jedi-like clothes, they seemed like familiar faces. _They're probably just natives Padme. Calm yourself down! _Padme thought.

"Why don't we go investigate the replica?" Padme asked.

"Umm because it's dangerous!!!" Obi-wan exclaimed, tension in his voice.

"Oh come on Obi-wan be a little adventurous! I mean seriously I've nearly been killed many times and I'm not afraid!"

"Oh alright let's go but-" Before Ob-wan could finish his sentence, Padme was already running towards the temple, Artoo and Threepio close behind her. Obi-wan ran to catch up with her. Then he heard something, it was an Imperial ship! _That's what I was afraid of,_ Obi-wan thought; _Darth Vader's probably set up a trap._ _He knew Padme like_ _Ahsoka he just wants to capture Padme!_

"Milady, run! Jump behind that bush! NOW!" Obi-wan screamed.

She didn't have to ask why. She saw the ship and jumped into the bush.

Obi-wan drew his lightsaber. Tons of stormtroopers dashed out of the enormous ship, and charged at Obi-wan. He couldn't hold them off! _There's too many of them! I'm doomed! _He thought.

_I have to help him. He'll be killed!_ Padme thought.

"Artoo, Threepio, stay here!" she yelled.

"But it's-"threepio started to say.

"No I'm going. Okay?"

"Yes, milady."

She jumped out of the bushes and pulled her gun out.

As she began to attack the stormtroopers Obi-wan asked, "Padme, what are you doing?"

"Well you liked you were in trouble!" she shouted over the gunshots and whirs of Obi-wan's lightsaber.

"Vader's on that ship though!"

"So what? He already knows I'm alive so why not save you?"

She was right. Vader did already know she was still alive.

They had killed the whole regiment of stormtroopers when Darth Vader stepped down the ramp.

"Stay behind me!" Obi-wan ordered Padme. She dashed behind him.

Anakin or Vader looked the same minus his new scars. Padme remembered the innocent little slave boy she had met so many years ago on tatoine. _I never thought I would marry him. Let alone have his children! How could he turn into such a bad person? Why couldn't I have stopped him from turning to the darkside?_ Padme thought.

"So we meet again Obi-wan," Vader said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Obi-wan replied as calm as he could possibly about seeing a Sith lord.

"I can see Padme behind you. It's no use in hiding her."

Padme came out from behind Obi-wan and stood beside him.

"Hello Padme."

"Obi-wan? Did you hear something?" she responded. Obi-wan chuckled softly. Padme smiled and stared straight at Vader.

"You can't ignore me!!! Bow to me now!!!" Vader demanded.

"No I will not do as you demand Vader! You killed all the Jedi besides Obi-wan! You nearly killed me! And you killed Anakin!"

Everyone stood there for a moment, their feet glued to the ground. Finally Vader responded, "I'm right here!" Padme could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"I believe you're Vader, not the man who loved me and whom I loved!"

There was another awkward silence. Obi-wan rocked on his feet feeling very weird. _Why did I have to come along? _He thought.

"Vader, why is there a replica if the Jedi temple over there?" Obi-wan pointed as he spoke.

"Because I didn't kill the Jedi! I captured them," Vader replied.

"What?" both Padme and Obi-wan asked.

"It's a long story; I'll explain when we get there."

Obi-wan and Padme just stood just stood in shock while Vader started towards the replica. "Well aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Yes, right behind you," Obi-wan answered for the both of them.

_I am interested in why there is a replica. I guess I'll come along. _Padme thought. "Come on, Threepio, Artoo let's go." Padme asked calmly.

"Yes milady. We're coming," Threepio answered.


End file.
